


i would like to cuddle you (from various angles)

by noobishere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But three years was a long time, especially for them, and he’s heard too many people talk about high school sweethearts not lasting beyond those three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would like to cuddle you (from various angles)

  


Hinata watched as Kageyama tossed the ball, crouching to a stop before propelling his body into his perfected jump serve. He watched as the ball flew with a solid sound as it hit right at the sidelines on the other side of the net. He smiled.

Normally, when he knew the ball would hit where Kageyama wanted it to, he’d rushed over to the other side and receive the ball just to piss him off. But today, he felt content just by watching.

Kageyama looked at him from where he was standing and Hinata beamed at him, accompanying it with a slight wave. The other just stared at him, not scowling but not exactly smiling, before he resumed his serving practice. 

That was normal between them too. After almost three years of being together, not much has changed, much to Hinata and Kageyama’s relief. Kageyama still goes stiff at sudden physical affections and they still fight as often as possible. 

When Hinata had mentioned at one point that they’d never actually expressed how they felt for each other, Kageyama grunted and said such things were troublesome; you don’t have to say it if you already know it. Hinata thought Kageyama was a genius, not that he’d admit that aloud.

When Yamaguchi asked them, a bit timidly, if they’d ever say ‘I love you’ to each other, Hinata and Kageyama both looked completely horrified by the idea. Yamaguchi ended up apologizing profusely, blushing to the tips of his ears. Hinata thought that was hilarious because if anyone should be embarrassed, it should have been them.

(Later in the evening, when they were walking home, Kageyama muttered, “I won’t say it, you know, just ‘cos it’s so fucking cliché,” and Hinata had laughed heartily because trust Kageyama to say just the right thing, albeit rudely. Hinata bumped shoulders with the other, and said he won’t say it too, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel that way. Kageyama called him disgusting, but there was a soft, slight smile on his face he failed to hide.)

Looking back over the years, Hinata realised they’ve come a long way together: from rivals to tentative friends to best friends to boyfriends. The last bit was a bit anti-climatic to be honest, but he’s glad they had no problems progressing to that point.

But three years was a long time, especially for them, and he’s heard too many people talk about high school sweethearts not lasting beyond those three years, not that anyone except for their immediate family members knew about them. It’s been plaguing him since the start of their senior year. 

They’ve never really talked about it, both not exactly confident with their intelligent capacities to even make it _to_ university, much less consider anything beyond winning nationals and graduating high school. They hadn’t really talked about it, but when they do, it’s usually in the plural; we, us, them. 

Hinata’s mother had once told him that they need to talk about it, whether they plan on staying together or not, whether they’re going to the same university or not, and if they do, whether they plan on living together or not. He’d pushed the thoughts aside, too scared to think of the possibilities ahead of them.

Kageyama’s always going on about how he’s so transparent, so easy to read, like an open book, that Hinata wondered if the other had noticed anything wrong with him, but he hadn’t said anything, and Hinata was more than happy to keep his worries to himself. For now. Maybe.

Come to think of it, keeping things to himself wasn’t his wisest decision.

They were walking back home and Hinata was in the middle of his tale about how he’d managed to charm the Canteen Lady to give him a free bun when he’d trailed off midsentence, the thoughts of the near future suddenly flooding him. Kageyama looked at him with a weird look, asking if he was okay, and Hinata brushed it off, his smile a bit off when he said everything’s fine.

Kageyama regarded him quietly; he had that calculating look on, the one he wears whenever he’s trying to figure out what’s going on in Hinata’s head. Hinata gulped.

“You know,” Kageyama began, softly, “for someone who talks a lot, you never really tell me anything.”

There was no venom, no bite to the statement; it was just a mere observation the other felt inclined to voice out.

The protest that came was immediate. “That’s not true!”

Kageyama just gave him a knowing look.

“Well yeah, about what you ate this morning, or the cat you saw today on the way to school, or how you let Natsu braid your hair last night. Never about anything important.”

He didn’t really have anything to say to that, mainly because he hadn’t noticed he’d been doing that, and reeling at the thought of how Kageyama must feel. He felt panic raise up to his throat and the familiar painful twist in his stomach.

He stuttered. He was scrambling for words; to explain, to let Kageyama know that this has nothing to do with him not trusting the other, so please don’t get the wrong idea; that this has everything to do with him being scared of being the pathetic, clingy boyfriend. But the words never came, and Kageyama seemed more resigned than angry.

The painful stretch of silence was broken by Kageyama’s sigh. “See you tomorrow,” he mumbled. 

Kageyama didn’t lean down to give him a light kiss as usual, and Hinata wanted to grab onto him, to make things better, to not let go, anything, he just didn’t want them to part like this, when he felt Kageyama brush his fingers softly over his palm. 

The feather-light touch was gone before he could grab hold onto those fingers but that was all he needed to calm down. It told him that Kageyama was not going to ask but he’s still upset about it. It meant they can still talk about it; Kageyama was giving him a chance to recollect his thoughts.

That night Hinata considered calling Sugawara for advice, but refrained from doing so, because he wanted to think things through on his own. His mother’s words lingered. About staying together even after school’s over, even if they end up going to different universities; about how first loves aren’t meant to be your last, but isn’t unheard of. 

That bit of hope had his chest squeezing painfully. He _wanted_ to stay together. It didn’t matter what happens after graduation, as long as they were together. It was naïve of him to think so, but that was what he wanted right at that moment.

Before he could even consider the time, he was already calling Kageyama. He breathed, listening to the ringing tone. Kageyama picked up at the third ring, and Hinata was blurting everything he’d wanted to say to the other for weeks. When he was done, wheezing, Kageyama remained quiet at the other end.

“Say something,” he begged.

A sigh came, followed by a soft grumble. “I can’t believe you waited to say this on the phone, you idiot.”

Hinata let out a relieved sigh before laughing, well aware that it sounded like he was choking down a sob. “I’m sorry…?”

He could hear rustling from the other end, before Kageyama spoke quietly, shyly, “I want that too. All of them.”

Warmth spread through his chest and Hinata deflated, feeling his body sink down into his mattress and giggled. He was so giddy it was a bit disgusting.

“And who said we’re not going to get recruited dumbass. Of course we are, we’re awesome.”

The way Kageyama had said it with no ounce of doubt and sarcasm made the warmth spread from his chest to the tips of his fingers, before spreading all the way to his toes. He smiled. 

“Yeah, we really are.”

Even if they don’t get recruited, or only one of them gets recruited, it was going to be okay. In the wise words of one Yachi Hitoka, if it’s them, they can do anything.

The next day, Hinata repeated everything he said on the phone to Kageyama. Noting with delight how Kageyama was frowning in disgust as he grabbed Hinata’s face and squished his cheeks to shut him up from saying embarrassing shit. Hinata grinned at how Kageyama couldn’t really quite hide the smile on his face.

  



End file.
